معمر القذافي (Muammar Gaddafi)
Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muammar_Gaddafi "Muammar Mohammed Abu Minyar Gaddafib (/ˈmoʊ.əmɑːr ɡəˈdɑːfi/; audio (help·info); c. 1942 – 20 October 2011), commonly known as Colonel Gaddafi, was a Libyan revolutionary, politician, and political theorist. He governed Libya as Revolutionary Chairman of the Libyan Arab Republic from 1969 to 1977, then as the "Brotherly Leader" of the Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya from 1977 to 2011. He was initially ideologically committed to Arab nationalism and Arab socialism, but later came to rule under his own Third International Theory." "Gaddafi transformed Libya into a new socialist state called a Jamahiriya ("state of the masses") in 1977. He officially adopted a symbolic role in governance but remained head of both the military and the Revolutionary Committees responsible for policing and suppressing dissent. During the 1970s and 1980s, Libya's unsuccessful border conflicts with Egypt and Chad, support for foreign militants, and alleged responsibility for the Lockerbie bombing in Scotland left it increasingly isolated on the international stage. A particularly hostile relationship developed with the United States, United Kingdom, and Israel, resulting in the 1986 U.S. bombing of Libya and United Nations-imposed economic sanctions. From 1999, Gaddafi rejected Arab socialism and encouraged economic privatization, rapprochement with Western nations, and Pan-Africanism; he was Chairperson of the African Union from 2009–10. Amid the 2011 Arab Spring, protests against widespread corruption and unemployment broke out in eastern Libya. The situation descended into civil war, in which NATO intervened militarily on the side of the anti-Gaddafist National Transitional Council (NTC). The government was overthrown and Gaddafi retreated to Sirte, only to be captured and killed by NTC militants. A highly divisive figure, Gaddafi dominated Libya's politics for four decades and was the subject of a pervasive cult of personality. He was decorated with various awards and lauded for his anti-imperialist stance, support for Arab and then African unity, and for significant improvements that his government brought to the Libyan people's quality of life. Conversely, Islamic fundamentalists strongly opposed his social and economic reforms and he was posthumously accused of sexual abuse. He was internationally condemned as a dictator whose authoritarian administration violated human rights and financed global terrorism." Arabic sources https://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/معمر_القذافي "معمر محمد عبد السلام القذافي (7 يونيو 1942 - 20 أكتوبر 2011). المعروف باسم العقيد القذافي. كان سياسياً وثورياً ليبياً. وفي الواقع كان حاكم ليبيا لأكثر من 42 سنة.2 رئيس مجلس قيادة الثورة فيالجمهورية العربية الليبية 1969 - 1977. بعدها صار يعرف ب الأخ القائد للجماهيرية العربية الليبية الشعبية الإشتراكية العظمى 1977 - 2011. وصل القذافي إلى السلطة في إنقلاب عسكري خلع به الملك إدريس ملك المملكة الليبية في العام 1969 وظل رئيساً لمجلس قيادة الثورة حتى عام 1977، عندما تنحى رسمياً من رئاسة مجلس قيادة الثورة، ونصب نفسه "قائداً للثورة". في عام 2008 عقد اجتماع لزعماء أفريقيا ومنح لقب "ملك ملوك أفريقيا" ومدافعاً رئيسياً عن الولايات المتحدة الأفريقية، وشغل منصب رئيس الإتحاد الأفريقي في الفترة من 2 فبراير 2009 إلى 31 يناير 2010." "في فبراير 2011، وفي أعقاب الثورات العربية في الدول المجاورة في مصر وتونس، بدأت الإحتجاجات ضد حكم القذافي وتصاعد هذا التوتر إلى الإنتفاضة في جميع أنحاء ليبيا، وسبّب قمع تلك المظاهرات إلى تشكيل حكومة للمعارضة، ومقرها في مدينة بنغازي، وسميت ب المجلس الوطني الإنتقالي. وأدت هذه الخطوة إلى نشوب الحرب الأهلية الليبية، والتي عجلت للتدخل العسكري من قبل قوات التحالف بقيادةحلف شمال الأطلسي لفرض تطبيق قرار مجلس الأمن الدولي الذي يدعو إلى إقامة منطقة حظر طيران وحماية المدنيين. تم تجميد أصول القذافي وعائلته، وأصدرت المحكمة الجنائية الدولية والانتربول مذكرات توقيف في 27 حزيران لمعمر القذافي، وابنه سيف الإسلام، ورئيس المخابرات عبد الله السنوسي، بأحكام تتعلق بارتكاب جرائم ضد الإنسانية. خسر القذافي وقواته معركة طرابلس في أغسطس 2011، وفي سبتمبر من العام نفسه، حجز المجلس الإنتقالي مقعده في الأمم المتحدة، ليحل محل القذافي. احتفظ القذافي بالسيطرة على أجزاء من ليبيا، وعلى الأخص في مدينة سرت، وطرابلس وبني وليد وهي المدينة التي افُترض لجوؤه إليها. على الرغم من أن قوات القذافي أحكموا سيطرتهم في بداية معركة سرت ضد هجمات قصف حلف شمال الأطلسي وتقدم قوات المجلس، إلا أن معمر اعتقل على قيد الحياة على أيدي أفراد من جيش التحرير الوطني بعد الهجوم على موكبه بالقنابل من قبل طائرات حلف شمال الأطلسي يوم سقوط المدينة في 20 أكتوبر عام 2011. قتل القذافي من جانب مقاتلي جيش التحرير الوطني وأذنت لانتهاء فترة حكم امتدت لاثنين وأربعين عاماً وهي الأطول في تاريخ ليبيا منذ أن أصبحت ولاية عثمانية سنة 1551.12 ومن أطول فترات الحكم للحكام غير الملكيين في التاريخ." Translation: "Muammar Mohammed Abdul Salam al-Gaddafi ( June 7, 1942 - October 20, 2011 ). Known as Colonel Gaddafi . He was a politician and a Libyan revolutionary. In fact he was the ruler of Libya for more than 42 years. 2 Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council of the Libyan Arab Republic, 1969-1977 . He became known as the Leader of the Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (1977 - 2011) . Kadhafi came to power in a military coup overthrown by King Idris of the Kingdom of Libya in 1969 and remained head of the Revolutionary Command Counciluntil 1977, when he officially stepped down as head of the Revolutionary Command Council and established himself as "leader of the revolution." In 2008, a meeting of African leaders was held and the title of "King of the Kings of Africa" was given as a key advocate for the United States of Africa. He served as President of the African Union from February 2, 2009 to January 31, 2010." "In February 2011, following the Arab revolutions in the neighboring countries of Egypt and Tunisia, protests against Qadhafi's rule began and the tension escalated into the uprising throughout Libya. The suppression of these demonstrations led to the formation of an opposition government based in the city of Benghazi . The move led to the outbreak of the Libyan civil war , which precipitated military intervention by the NATO- led coalition forces to enforce the UN Security Council resolution calling for a no-fly zone and the protection of civilians. The assets of Gaddafi and his family were frozen. The International Criminal Court and Interpol issued arrest warrants on June 27 for Muammar Gaddafi, his son Saif al-Islam and intelligence chief Abdullah al-Sanussi for crimes against humanity . Qaddafi and his forces lost the battle of Tripoli in August 2011 , and in September of the same year, the Transitional Council held its seat in the United Nations, replacing Gaddafi. Gaddafi retained control of parts of Libya, particularly in Sirte , Tripoli and Beni Walid , the city he assumed to be.Although Qadhafi forces gained control at the beginning of the Sirte battle against NATO bombardments and the advance of the forces of the Council, Muammar was arrested alive by members of the National Liberation Army after the attack on his motorcade by NATO aircraft on the day of the fall of the city On October 20, 2011. Kadhafi was killed by the National Liberation Army (ELN) and authorized the end of a forty-two-year rule, Libya's longest since it became an Ottoman state in 1551 . 12 It is the longest reign of non- royal rulers in history." Category:Revolutionaries Category:Ruling Class Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:Arabic Culture Category:الإسلام (Islam)